


Love

by icandrawamoth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Coming Out, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Gay Katsuki Yuuri, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 17:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Sometimes Yuuri's mother understands him better than he understands himself.





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for comment_fic prompt "any fandom - any character - no need for the big coming out."

Once, when he's still young, Yuuri's mother asks him if he likes Yuuko “like that.” He scrunches up his nose and indignently tells her of course he doesn't; the girl is his best friend. He doesn't understand his reaction then, but Hiroko thinks maybe she does.

Years later, when he comes to her, hands shaking and ready to pour out his heart, she'll simply pull him into her arms and tell him how much she'll always love him. He'll silently, thankfully, sink into the embrace, beyond grateful to have a mother who gets him better than he sometimes does himself.


End file.
